


Enough with the Pranks

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Fluff, Gen, Pranks, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Sam, Ticklish Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon!Dean is tired of being pranked by Sam, and takes measures to ensure that it won’t happen again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough with the Pranks

First, it was a Devil’s Trap drawn under the couch.

Then, his porn magazines sprayed with holy water.

Dean was really starting to have his patience tested by Sam’s oh-so-hilarious demon-themed pranks.

When Sam started mumbling “Cristo” under his breath whenever Dean was in the room, Dean decided he’d had enough.

Sam said it again, and Dean charged him, tackling him onto the floor. Sam’s eyes widened in a panic, unsure of Dean’s intention. He fought back while Dean tried to subdue him.

Once Dean had his brother pinned, he just dug into his little brother’s sides. Sam barked out a laugh, definitely not expecting that form of retaliation. He tried to curl in on himself, cackling as Dean tickled over his stomach and up his ribs to his underarms.

“Nohohohoho! Dohon’t- Dean nahahaha!” Sam squealed, trying desperately to fight himself free, quite unsuccessfully.

“Stop. Pulling. Shit. On. Me.” Dean ordered, punctuating his words with a deliberate pinch to a different rib each time.

“Nohohoho way!” Sam was a stubborn one. But, Dean knew how to fix that.

He flipped around, straddling Sam’s thighs and facing his feet. He reached down and started squeezing at Sam’s knees, and the younger hunter went ballistic.

“NOHOHOHO DEAN PLEHEHEHEASE!” He screamed, kicking his feet.

“Will you stop pranking me?” Dean raised a brow, looking over his shoulder at Sam.

Sam nodded desperately, a distinctly different motion from the laughter-induced head tossing.

“Okay, good.” Dean replied, “Now, this is for all the pranks you’ve been pulling.”

Sam went crazy for a few minutes longer until Dean finally stopped, “Do it again, and I’ll tickle you for half an hour straight.”

They both knew that it was bound to happen.


End file.
